The Dark Regime
by AceTheAbsol
Summary: After four years in a prison for a crime he didn't commit, a high-class absol emerges from prison to become the new leader of his nation. His only method of control, dictatorship.


(A/N) I would like to thank Imaginary-Friend-Q for notifying me of some mistakes. All constructive criticism is useful, as well as any tips or feedback.

The large oak door was the only thing shielding from the scorn of the outside world. A few more seconds and I would be belittled by the type of people I used to stand for, for crimes I didn't commit.

The escorts I were provided were all average gallades, the only difference between these and normal gallades is the golden armor and bronze spears they sported. I could take them out, but what's the use? If I defeated them more would come, until I was too exhausted to fight. But, maybe, someone would help me, someone who'd know that these atrocities I was accused for weren't my own. Who am I kidding, no one will save me... It's over. I'm done.

I could hear shouting now, dimmed down by the thick door, maybe an arena match was being fought. Gladiator sport, mindless savagery fought by the "criminals" and "peons" within the psychic territory. that goes against every moral belief in my body; but still, it provides a little more time for me to get my bearings, I could always hope for a chance. I hope both the contestants survive this, this is no way to go out. It still may be the tool of my demise.

We stopped halfway to the door, at a crossroad of sorts, seemingly to decide which way to go... I can only pray its not straight. "Turn left scum" One of the gallade ordered in a gruff voice, prodding me with a spear.

I did as I was told to and walked slowly into a brightly lit room with marble floors, cold to the touch. The roof was circular in shape, somehow it curved at just the right angle for the light not to reflect downwards.

One second I was walking, the next I was unceremoniously thrown towards a cluster of benches littered with convicts bearing shackles.

"Wait here."A different gallade commanded as three of the warriors left to attend to a different matter, leaving one to watch me.

A little to my left was a child squealing as their mother dragged them away from its doomed father, maybe this was a waiting room, a waiting room meant for departures of the damned, maybe its just a room, to me it felt like an eternity in limbo.

An hour passed as I listened to sobbing and screams, the thing is, no one cared, the guards were emotionless, leaving one to guess if this was tearing them up on the inside, maybe they were just trained to be that way, their emotions left behind at training, these were just the hard shells of an unforgiving environment.

An old, withered ampharos walked up to me, her fur was on end and going a little pale in some places, and the orb on her tail wasn't as shiny as a younger ampharos, but she aged rather gracefully. Even in old age she towered above me on two legs." Why hello there absol." She greeted in a sweet and kindly voice ."I have a name" I wasn't going to share it of course, but I have one." My name is Marissa, may I ask of yours?" She performed a slight bow while giving her name. Yeah...no, that's not information to divulge in prison, it could get you killed, or worse. "Sorry lady, but I'm going to say no." I expressed my honest feelings. "Oh dear, that's quite alright. What're you here for?" She's not getting a thing out of me. "Nothing." She gave an unamused look as she said. " Surely you're in here for something sweetheart, no one gets thrown in here if they didn't do anything." I'm sick of her already." Please go away, I don't like your voice." I asked politely in a calm tone. May not be true, or nice, but it was a means to not attract any attention. "If that is what you wish, its not like you're going to have anymore conversations for a long time. Maybe never again, I bid you farewell. "Good riddance" I whispered to myself in a hushed tone.

As more time passed I began to lightly tap my claws on the floor in no particular rythm 'da da da da dshh da da, da tsh', eventually, realized I was tapping and stopped.

I began reminiscing about my mother, or more specifically, a story she told me.

I nudged my face into the pile of food, trying to find the juiciest piece of sentret by licking as many as I could.

I heard light thuds behind me, I was too focused on food to care, before I knew it, my mother pounced on me. I rolled a little, with the juicy piece of food clenched tightly between my jaws.

"Hay shtawp!" I cried in vain as my mother was upon me again and began tickling my tummy. She stopped and smiled at me, a pointy fang showing.

"You can't eat them all! Save some for you're father and I! She laughed at my antics. "Come over here and I'll tell you a story." She patted too an old bed, she said it was "king-sized", what it actually was is soft and comfy.

"Can I haz dis piece?" I asked about my food. She answered with a small nod and began: Long ago , in the time of grandma Tezza's parents, there were two legged creatures called humans. These humans basically held dominion of the pokemo-" "What does duhminion mean?" I asked pleading for an answer. "just think of it as ruling, or ruled. As I was saying. These humans ruled the Pokemon world, they had great, big, metal beasts that flew, and ones that traveled on the ground, even some that burrowed under the ground. Now they are useless and rusted. Buildings, like the one we live in now, were also built by humans. Many were small, but some could reach above the clouds and into the sky. They would capture Pokemon in tiny balls and brainwash them to fight each other." Big words "What does brai-" she cut me off. "Brainwash means make people think and do things. Even though they don't live as long as we do, they were very smart, and accomplished feats we never could. Accomplish means do, feats means things. The balls could make Pokemon disappear and reappear when their humans wanted them too." Just as she finished her story we heard three sharp knocks, a pause , then a loud bang.

"Daddy's home!"

I was anapped out of my trance when I felt a shiver run down my spine, something was wrong. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, every second it got more extreme , until, it stopped.

Red lights began to flash overhead, blinking rapidly. The loudspeaker went off "RED ALERT! ALL SECURITY PERSONNEL TO THE FRONT. THE PRISONERS ARE ESCA-" The speaker stopped, the lights went off,and the cell doors opened with an ear piercing noise.

The prisoners were loose.

Pronunciations-

Tezza (Tay-zuh)

This stories been bouncing around my head for a while, and it will be my main focus in the weeks to come Thanks for reading!-Ace out


End file.
